dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tourettes Love
Lord Tourettes is finally going to get a girlfriend! But is this girl going to be with him? Characters *Lord Tourettes *Lady Tourettes *Holly *Rapper *Various Women *Steve (mentioned) *Restaurant Waiter *Child Bullies Transcript (shows Lord Tourettes selling some flowers. A woman passes him and he offers her some flowers) Lord Tourettes: Would you like this BUTT-SALAD ''of flowers? Girl 1: (eyes widen) Uhhh. I think I'm alright. (walks off) Lord Tourettes: (sighs, packs his stuff and begins to walk home and runs into another girl) Ah! Would you like a pretty ring ''FUCK-FACE? Girl 2: (eyes widen) Um, no thanks. (walks off) (Lord Tourettes realises why people don't take his offers and he sits down sad, Holly sees him and walks over to him) Holly: What's wrong L.T.? Lord Tourettes: No girl wants to be my DICK-FACE because of my Tou-SHIT syndrome! Holly: (hugs him) Oh don't be sad L.T. I'm sure you'll find a girl that likes you. I mean, I like you! Lord Tourettes: Yeah but you FUCK me as a friend! Holly: Don't be upset L.T. It's not the end of the world. You'll eventually find a girl who loves you as a boyfriend. Lord Tourettes: (sniffs) Okay. Holly: Good. I hope you'll understand. (kisses L.T. on cheek and walks off) Lord Tourettes: (sniffs) Thanks Holly. Rapper: Heh. Looks like Holly dumped Steve for you! (laughs) Lord Tourettes: Knock it off FUCK-TARD! ''She was just trying to cheer me up! Rapper: Well if your looking for a girlfriend I can help. (points to a dark pink girl) Lord Tourettes: Wow! Look at that ''BITCH! ''She's wearing a hat like mine! (runs off) Rapper: Heh. And my work is already done! (shoots a guy off-screen) Lord Tourettes: (bumps into dark pink girl) Oh sorry about that! I didn't watch where I was going! Dark Pink: (looks away) Lord Tourettes: What's wrong? Dark Pink: (looks away) Lord Tourettes: It's alright! I'm a ''DICK! (suddenly the dark pink girl's head pops up and a flashback occurs. The dark pink girl is seen as a kid walking down the hallway at school. She approaches a dark blue kid) Dark Blue Kid: Well boys look what we have here! It's that lame girl we always make fun of! So tell me weirdo! What are you having for lunch? Dark Pink: Well I bought a sandwhich from the '''FUCK-A-TERIA!' ''Bully 2: Wow! She really IS a weirdo! Dark Blue: Well (knocks down sandwhich) Your lunch just got ruined! (laughs) Dark Pink: (starts to cry) Hey! That's not funny '''RETARD!' ''Dark Blue: Now Give me your lunch money! Dark Pink: NO! Dark Blue: No!? Well we're just gonna have to beat it out of ya! (The 2 other bullies start going through the girl's pockets. One of them picks up 5 bucks) Dark Pink: Hey! That's my money! Dark Blue: Oh really? (boils money and eats the money) Well now it just became my desert! Dark Pink: (cries) Stop it! (The two bullies start beating up the dark pink girl and she starts crying loudly, A young Lord Tourettes sees what's going on and gets angry) Lord Tourettes: Hey! Leave her alone! Dark Blue: Oh really? What are you going to do fuckface!? Lord Tourettes: (kicks the dark blue kid in the crotch and punches his face) Dark Blue: (cries) No! We were only joking! (runs off) Lord Tourettes: And don't come back or '''I'll FUCK YOUR DICK SO HARD YOUR FACE WILL MELT INTO SHIT AND I'LL PISS ON YOUR BALLS!!!!!!' (Flashback ends) Dark Pink: OMG! I remember you! You're that' DICKHEAD 'who saved me from' COCK SUCKING BITCHES!' Lord Tourettes: Oh yeah! What the 'FUCK 'was your name? Oh yeah! Lady Tourettes! Sure does BITCH you Lady Tourettes: (laughs) Thank you! Hey do you want to go to that TITTY resteraunt tonight? We should FUCK up on our past! Lord Tourettes: Cool! See ya then 'BITCH-FACE!' (Time cut, shows L.T. & M.T. at a fancy resteraunt) Lord Tourettes: So what was your SHIT like back in High School? Lady Tourettes: Very SHITTY! Everyday I thought it was 'HELL 'because I really missed you! Lord Tourettes: (happily cries) I missed you too! Waitor: Alright so can I get you two anything to eat? Lord Tourettes: (reads menu) I'll have the PILE OF SHIT! Lady Tourettes: I'll have the BLOODY HEART OF FUCK! Waitor: (freaked out) Uhhhh. sure. (walks off) Lady Tourettes: So after dinner can we look at the sunset? Lord Tourettes: Of course 'BITCH!' (Time cut, shows L.T. & M.T. looking at the sun setting) Lord Tourettes: Today was so 'FUCKING CHEESY!' Lady Tourettes: Heh. Yeah. (L.T. & L.T. both look at each other and nervously laugh and without any shock. The two lean forward and finally kiss) Lord Tourettes: Heh. I 'FUCK 'you baby. Lady Tourettes: I 'SHIT 'too! (Lord Tourettes & Lady Tourettes wrap arms around each other as the sun sets) '-Episode Ends-''' Gallery Tourettes Love 1.png Tourettes Love 2.png Tourettes Love 3.png What do you think about this episode? Terrible (1/5) It was okay, I guess (2/5) Good, but not great (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) AWESOME!!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:May Releases